


Breaking Boundaries

by Anneyy



Series: 🌙RobRae Week 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, a story in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneyy/pseuds/Anneyy
Summary: They were both so different, yet so similar. Both of them living in a world without meaning.Part 4 of RobRae Week 2020!4/22: Jock and Goth
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven, Robin/Raven, Robrae
Series: 🌙RobRae Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707925
Kudos: 29





	Breaking Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> heyy guys, welcome back to part 4 of RobRae week 2020! apologies for the late update, this one was extremely difficult to write. 
> 
> i definitely didn't adhere to the prompt as well as the others, i don't care much for high school hierarchy anyway
> 
> disclaimer: not mine, obviously

He saw her again, a glimpse in his vision. A dot that didn’t go away. She was a shadow that lingered when he walked by the hallways in school and when he turned to look, she’d disappear. Richard held a general sort of curiosity to her, the way she would watch from the sidelines, never coming close to him or approaching his group of friends. He never learnt her name, and it was his own fault for not asking. He knew it was his own fault for not trying harder to know her. 

He pursed his lip, pushing himself off the chair that he was sitting on. He heard Vincent calling his name but he waved it aside, calling back a feeble excuse. 

“Where you going man?”

“I need to head home. Homework.” He shrugged, “See you tomorrow.” 

Richard turned the corner, and out onto the bustling street. Honking cars and busy traffic didn’t shake him off of trying to catch sight of his shadow. He looked around, turning aimlessly on the street, trying to see which direction she went. 

He caught a glimpse of her purple hair through the crowd, walking towards a Cafe down the street. He followed, securing his backpack on his aching shoulders. She turned the corner again, disappearing down the road. He quickly rushed towards her, trying to see which direction she went in. Richard looked around, trying to spot a strand of purple hair.

Nothing.

She disappeared again. 

He swore to himself. _One day_ . He thought, _One day_ , _I’ll meet her and get to know her._ Richard heaved a sigh, before walking down the road home.

* * *

[]

The bell let out a shrill shriek, loudly indicating at the end of the day. He quickly stuffed his folder into his bag and rushed out of the classroom to be met with the sea of people rushing for the exit. 

He quickly spotted indigo in the swarm of people. Richard pushed past, trying to get to her. She looked over, her indigo eyes met his and she slipped through the crowd and out into the open. 

“Wait!” He shouted, reaching out and grabbing her wrist. “What’s your name?” 

“I-I.” She stammered, flinching at the sudden touch.“It’s not important.” 

“Of course it is,” He insisted. He let go of her wrist. “What’s your name?” 

She looked “Rachel.”

“Hello Rachel.” He greeted, “You’re my shadow.”

“I didn’t mean-” 

“It’s alright. “ He said, trying to reassure her. “Do you want to… grab a coffee?”

“Why?”

“I’d like to get to know you.” 

“Maybe another time.” She muttered, slowly inching away from him. 

He nodded. “Okay. Another time.” 

* * *

[]

He spent the next few days, dazed and distracted from his work. Even when his friends asked him to hang out after the game or when Bruce asked him what he wanted to eat, he would give a half smile and reply with the shortest answer he could find. 

His mind kept going back to Rachel, her face seems… familiar to him. But he could never figure out where he’d seen her face before. Even the name ‘Rachel’ rang a bell but he couldn’t pinpoint where he had heard or seen it before. She was his shadow. Something out of the corner of his eye when he was sitting by the bleachers or when he was working by himself in the library. 

For days after he caught her after school, he would follow her, trying to catch some alone time to talk. He simply wanted to know her, meet her. It was creepy, yes, the way he was acting. He didn’t disagree with the logic but he knew that she was curious too, he caught her looking at him too many times for it just to be a coincidence. 

Again, after school he followed her purple hair through the crowd of students, watching as she’d walk down the street towards a cafe before disappearing again. 

Every time he tried to follow but when he turned the second corner, she’d disappear from his sight. He sighed, running his hand through his hair before leaning against the brick wall. 

“What are you looking for mister?” A man with ragged clothes asked, shuffling towards him. 

Richard inches backwards in caution. “Nothing. Just… went in the wrong direction.” 

“You’ve been here almost every day for the past two weeks.” He states. “Some direction you’re going on.” 

“I-I…” He stammered. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be a bother.” 

“Not a bother son, just asking what you’re looking for… I’ve seen a lot of people. Maybe I could be of help.” 

He looked at the man standing in front of him, thinking about the situation he had in his midst. What harm could it do? “A girl, I’m looking for a girl.” 

“Purple hair?” 

Richard nodded. “Yes sir.” 

“She always passes through the alley on the left. She’s a nice girl, always gives me food on the way to school.” 

“Thank you, sir.” He replied. “I don’t know how to thank you.” 

“You don’t have to. Just doing another man a favour, you seem quite taken by her.” 

“It’s… general curiosity.” He replied. “Common acquaintance.” 

“That’s what they all say.” He chuckled.

* * *

[]

He follows the man's advice the next day, dipping to the left after she turned the corner at the cafe. Richard saw her purple hair walking down and giving food to the homeless that sat on the street. She wore nearly all black, loose-fitting clothing with a different assortment of rings on her fingers. He walked towards her slowly, keeping his eyes on her small figure. “Hello Rachel.” 

Rachel jumped back slightly, instantly reaching for something in her pocket before recognising his face. She retracted her hand from her pocket, placing something heavy down. “Hi.”

“What are you doing here?” He asked. 

“They need somebody to look out for them. So… that’s what I’m doing.”

“That’s very kind of you.” He responded. “I-I… I know this is weird. Me finding you in this alley.” 

“I was your shadow, now you’re mine.” She murmured. “Shouldn’t you be going home?” 

“I would but there’s nothing really to do, term’s ending soon and the game season is over.” He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I know I said a few weeks back that I wanted to get to know you.” He watched as she continued down the street, handing over apples and some crackers to them. “That offer still stands.” Her head snapped up, turning to look at him with an expression of brief surprise. “I still want to get to know you.” 

“Why?”

“Why not?” He asked. “We go to the same school, go to almost the same classes but we never get to know each other.” 

“I’m nobody.” Rachel said muttered. “I’m not very interesting.” 

“Let me decide that.” He replied, “I can’t help but think that I’ve seen you before.” 

She flinched. “Why is that?”

“I don’t know but I’d like to find out.” 

Rachel pursed her lip as she handed out the last of the food and zipped her backpack closed. “What if you find out things you don’t want to know?”

“I’ll deal with it.” He smiled. “So, tomorrow?” 

She looked at him, with a look of apprehension before slowly nodding. “Tomorrow.” 

* * *

[]

Richard stood outside of the school, waiting for her to emerge out of her last class of the day. When she came walking out, giving him a weak smile before thumbing her necklace. Walking towards the Cafe was quiet, as she walked slightly in front of him. Her purple hair waving behind her in the wind. 

“What kind of dye do you use?” He asked her, placing his hands in his jean pocket. “It must be pretty strong.” 

“Yeah it is.” She nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear. “A family member got it for me, I forgot the brand.”

“Oh. Nice.”

They reached the cafe and he got a table in the corner, he excused himself so he could get a coffee from the counter. He looked over periodically, watching as she pulled out a book from her backpack and reading it. When he got his coffee, he walked back towards her, biting the bottom of his lip. “What are you reading?”  
“You wouldn’t know it.” She murmured. 

“I might not but you wouldn’t know that until you tell me.” 

“Norwegian Wood by Hauraki Murakami.” She said quietly, placing a bookmark into it and placing it into her bag. 

“You’re right. I don’t know it.” he chuckled awkwardly. 

“So, what do you want to know about me?”

“Anything you’re willing to tell me.” He shrugged. 

She pursed her lip again, tucking back her purple hair. “As I said, I’m pretty boring. I volunteer on weekends at the soup kitchen. I like reading.”

He nodded. “That’s nice. It’s not every day you hear about someone volunteering to help.” 

“How about you?”

“I’m pretty boring myself.” He chuckled, sipping his coffee. “I play basketball like any old jock in the school.”

“Stereotypical of you.” She commented. “Not that it’s a bad thing, it’s great.” 

“It helps keep my mind off things.” Richard shrugged. “I like english and history. I enjoy a good cup of coffee.” He said, holding up his mug. “I also enjoy amusement parks and I like watching birds.” 

She nodded, “Cool… I never thought you’d like english.”

“Well, not all jocks are only focused on sports.” He smiled. “How about you? What are your favourite subjects?”

“English, psychology and art.” She replied, “I like tea, not coffee.”

“How about your family? Any siblings?” 

“No. I live alone.” She said. 

He watched as she reached for the necklace that was around her neck, a gold band that hung on a silver chain. Richard inwardly scowled at himself. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mea-,”

Rachel looked at him, and stopped thumbing her necklace. “It’s okay. I didn’t expect you to know.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” He said, dropping his gaze down to his coffee cup. 

“Thanks.” She murmured.

Richard gave her a weak smile before picking up his coffee cup and downing the liquid. He felt her pain, she had also lost someone close to her, someone she loved. It wasn’t everyday that he’d come across someone with a shared life experience. 

“Richard. Thank you for doing this, for trying to get to know me. It means a lot but the truth is… I’m nobody to you. I’m a quiet, shy girl with nothing interesting.” 

“You don’t have to thank me. I wanted to get to know you and I think you want to know me as well.”

“You seemed interesting.” She said, dropping her gaze towards the table and giving a small sigh. “But then I realised that you’re you and I’m me. We can’t be friends.”

“I say screw the rules. It doesn’t matter if I’m me and you’re you, we can be friends.” 

She gave a small laugh, “High school hierarchy doesn’t work that way.” 

“High school hierarchy doesn’t matter to me.” He responded. “What do you say Rachel, friends?”

Rachel looked at him, with a look of surprise on her face before morphing into sadness. “If you know what I’ve been through, you wouldn’t want me around.” She said, taking a breath. “I’m deadweight, I’ll only weigh you down.” 

“It doesn’t matter. I know enough.” He said, “So friends?”

She looked at him, giving him a small smile and tucking a small strand of purple hair behind her ear. “Friends."

* * *

[]

They were so different, yet so similar. She would always let her purple hair gather behind her in the wind before tucking the loose strands that were bothering her behind her ear. She would always have a contagious laugh, carrying into the air, lighting up her eyes and sending him into a fit of laughter too. After so many weeks of misery, he had finally found someone he could look forward to seeing, someone he could laugh with. 

For the next few days, he cherished her company after school. Staying late at the library or at the cafe talking about anything that would interest them or just helping each other with homework. He felt people stare at him, whispering behind his back about who he was hanging out with but he didn’t care, he just ignored their murmurs and got on with his life. 

“Hey Vinc, are you going to practice tonight?” Richard asked. 

“You know I am,” Vincent said, walking over to him. “I heard that you’re friends with Rachel now.”

“I am.” He affirmed. “What’s up?” 

Vincent sighed and sat down next to him, “She’s dark Richard, stay away from her. She’s dangerous.”

“Why?” 

“Rumour is that she’s seen things. Like super bad things.” He said. “She witnessed a murder.” 

Robin’s breath hitched, hearing the word murder brought back unwanted memories. “Do you know who was killed?”

“Nope. But word of warning: Stay away from Rachel Roth, she's dangerous, man. I mean it. I don’t want you to end up dead in an alleyway.” 

Richard nodded, “Okay. I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks.”He watched as his friend's mouth continued to move, speaking about a topic that he couldn’t register in his mind. The new information about Rachel rang loud and clear in his head. _She witnessed a murder?_ He felt his breath hitch at the thought, the bile in his stomach churning at the thought of murder. 

At the thought of his parents. 

An image he couldn’t get out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get the thought of his parent’s death out of his head. He remembered finding their cold limp bodies after three gunshots rang into the air. Their blood leaking onto the concrete, and staining their clothes. 

“-anyway, see you at tonight's practice, Richard.” Vincent said, clapping his friends back before walking off. 

“Yeah… see you.” He replied, closing his notebook and shoving his folder in his backpack. “See you.” 

* * *

[]

Richard found himself walking home as the rain poured over his sweat laced body. The rain falling down in sheets over Gotham, giving him a relaxing sense of ease. The drops of water cascading from the sky, soaking through his thoughts. It helped him take his mind off things. With rain, there was something constantly there, in front of him, distracting him from whatever was on his mind. It gave him peace when nothing else did. 

Alfred greeted him as he walked through the doors. Richard, apologising to Alfred for the mess he made from the rain and dirt that got caked onto the soles of his shoes. After drying off and changing his clothes, he walked towards Bruce’s office, gently knocking on the door and letting himself into his foster parents’ room. 

He knew he shouldn’t have peaked, he shouldn’t have walked over to the desk where the cream coloured file sat but he couldn’t help himself. On Bruce’s desk, was a file, stating all the evidence and the victims of the attack. He got a sinking feeling in his stomach as he peered over at the open file sitting on the brown desk. 

It was his parents. 

Richard knew he should’ve left the office, he knew he shouldn’t have looked on but he did. He carefully turned over the page, reading the crime scene notes and the witnesses to the attack. He felt his heart sink as his eyes scoured over the name. 

_Rachel ‘Raven’ Roth._

He turned over the page, reading the police report again, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He sniffled and wiped them away. He took small breaths, trying to compose his breathing as it flared, causing him to hiccup in oxygen. Tears filled his eyes, as he felt himself flush red. He slammed down the piece of paper, and closed the file and slid down onto the wooden floor with his arms snaking around his body in attempts to contain his broken sobs. 

The door opened, and he knew that Bruce had come in but he didn’t care. 

“Oh Richard,” Bruce said, picking up his foster son. “You shouldn’t have done that.” 

Richard opened his mouth to respond but he couldn’t find the words through his cries. 

* * *

[]

Richard pursed his lip, feeling the tiredness of his dry eyes as he sat across from her in the cafe. “You were there.” He stated. 

She looked at him with pained eyes, clutching her cup. “When did you realise?”

“Yesterday. I read the police report.” 

She nodded, touching her necklace. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“Were you ever going to tell me that you were there?” He asked. 

“Eventually.” She replied. “The days when I started following you, I was trying to get the courage to talk to you… to tell you that I’m sorry for what happened.” 

“Can you tell me?” He asked. “Can you tell me what happened?” 

“I don’t think you want to know.”

“I don’t want to know. I _need_ to know.” He replied. “It’s not your decision to make whether or not I want to know what happened to my parents. You don’t get to decide that.” 

She placed down the mug in front of her and heaved a sigh. “Your parents saved me.” She muttered, “They saved me from a man.” She sighed, still clutching her mug in her hands. “He was going to r-,” Her breath hitched, her knuckles going white clutching the mug in her hand. A tear rolled down her pale face before she quickly wiped it away. “They pulled him off me but he had a gun.” Her gaze dropped to the table, he felt the tears fill his eyes but he blinked them away, watching as she wiped another tear from her eye. “And the gun went off and it shot them. First your father, then your mother.” She exhaled, looking up at him with her tear-filled eyes. “That’s what happened. I’m sorry.” 

Richard looked at her, pain filling his eyes. “What happened to you?

“He dragged me away and threatened to kill me too,” she said hoarsely. 

“Why didn’t he?” 

“Someone killed him first.” She responded, “I don’t know who, I just ran. I got out of there as fast as I could.” 

Richard nodded, leaning his head back and wiping the forming tears away. “Thank you.” He grabbed his backpack lying on the ground, strapping it over his shoulders. “Thank you for finally telling me.” 

“Richard, I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I should’ve told you from the start.” 

“Sorry doesn’t bring them back to me.” He responded blankly before walking out of the cafe, leaving Rachel alone. 

* * *

[]

Richard heaved a sigh, running his hands through his hair as he sat on his bed, numb to the reality that danced around him. He spent the first few days of the summer cooped up in his room, refusing to come out. He couldn’t really pinpoint what he was feeling, a mixture of pain, grief, anger. His phone sat undisturbed on his desk. Every time he would turn it on, he would see the messages from his friends telling him to go out and enjoy the limited days of freedom they had before it ended. 

But he couldn’t. 

He couldn’t bring himself to leave the confines of his room. 

Guilt filled him. Knowing the only person he should and could enjoy his days with was the one person he couldn’t have. He knew he shouldn’t have walked out of the cafe, leaving Rachel hanging. Day’s after the incident, she would call him, and he would pick up. Thankful to hear her soft voice on the other end before remembering what had happened and making a feeble excuse to leave. For days, he would turn to see his phone lighting up with messages, and the only ones he wanted to see weren’t there. 

“Richard?” A quiet knock on the door pulled him away from his thoughts. “May I come in?”

It was Bruce.

The door gently opened, and he saw his foster parent at the door, “Are you okay?” 

Richard nodded. “I’m fine, just trying to rest.” 

“I need to talk to you about something.” He asked. 

Richard bit back a sigh. “Can it be tomorrow?” 

“That’s what you said yesterday,” Bruce replied, walking over to sit on the bed where he laid. Richard looked up at him with his dry red eyes, tear stains strewn on his pillow. “Are you okay?” Bruce asked again. “It’s okay not to be okay.”

“I’m okay… just…” He sighed. “No, I’m not.” 

He placed a hand on his shoulder, comforting him.“What happened Dick?”

“I don’t know. I just…” He sighed again, feeling tears fill his eyes. “I talked to Rachel. The same person who witnessed what happened to them. And I,” Richard took a breath, blinking away his tears. “I just left her after we talked.”

“Why?”

“I was… angry. I was mad, I don’t know.” Richard looked down to the floor, feeling the guilt climb in his throat. “I don’t know and I don’t know how to make it up to her.”

“She didn’t do anything wrong. She was just… in the wrong place at the wrong time.” 

“I know but I was so angry, I-I don’t even know,” Richard replied, feeling Bruce’s hand on his shoulder grip it in assurance. “She was there when it happened. She was _right_ there and she didn’t tell me. I’ve known her for months, and she didn’t tell me.” 

“I’m sorry.” He consoled him. 

“What should I do?” Richard asked, looking at Bruce. “I don’t know what to do. I still care about her, I do but I can’t get over the fact that she was there with them. Every time I see her, I see them on the ground and I can’t stop seeing that.” He said his voice breaking. “I don’t know what to do.” 

“ I’ve seen her before Richard, at the station.” Richard nodded slowly, his heart clenched in his chest. “She’s already punishing herself for her own mistake, stop punishing her too.” Bruce said.

“What do I do?”

“There’s nothing you can do but apologise to her.

“But what if it doesn’t work?” 

Bruce sighed, looking into Richards's eyes. “Then you can’t do anything. You have to wait for her to forgive you.”

* * *

[]

Richard eyed her in the corner cafe, sitting alone with a tea mug and a book. She looked paler, a little thinner the last time he saw her in the cafe. He took a breath before walking towards the shop, the smell of coffee filling his nose as he walked in. He pursed his lips, quickly ordering a drink before walking over to her. He coiled his hand into a fist, stopping his hands from shaking as he shoved it into his jean pocket. Rachel sat near the window, her head buried in her book. Her indigo hair falling around her eyes, and face. It was longer than he remembered, almost reaching her shoulders. 

“Hello.” He said, watching as her head emerged from her book. Her eyes were sunken, much more tired. “May I sit?”

She nodded slowly, closing the book. Rachel said nothing, fiddling with her rings that she had on her fingers. 

“You don’t have to say anything.” He began, gripping his coffee cup. “I’m sorry for doing that, I’m sorry for walking out. I’m really really sorry for not calling or texting you back.” Richard watched as her gaze met the table, still tracing her rings. “And… I understand that you went through a terrible thing and that you’re hurting. And I’m sorry for making it worse, I’m sorry for doing all that I did.” 

“If this is the last time you want to see me, I get it. I hurt you and… I’m really sorry.” Richard watched as she continued to avert eye contact. “I just wanted to tell you, in person, that I am sorry Rachel.” Richard heaved a sigh, watching her in front of him made his heart quiver in grief and guilt. He pushed himself up from the table, not expecting an answer from her. “It’ll get better.” He muttered quietly to her. “Goodbye Rachel.” He began walking away, feeling sadness climb up his throat as tears filled his eyes as he walked out of the cafe. 

“Richard.” She voiced softly, looking at him. “I… I forgive you.” Rachel said. She placed her book in her bag and walked up to him, a small expression of happiness and relief blossoming on his face. “I forgive you.” 

* * *

[]

He never thought three simple words would make him feel so happy. Richard remembered all the days he laid in bed, trying to put aside his anger and pain to tell her that he was sorry, with no guarantee that she would forgive him. 

But she did.

And now, things were different. Things changed. She was no longer his shadow and he was no longer hers. They stood side by side with each other, joking, playing and laughing. He introduced her to his friends over the summer, Vincent and Garfield. And she introduced him to her friend; Kori. It was something he never could have imagined happened between the five of them. 

Five amazing friends that he could never replace. 

And people stared and pointed, but he didn’t care. High School hierarchy didn’t mean anything to him anyway. 

Richard looked at her intoxicating smile, feeling a warm feeling in his chest as he broke out into a grin. Her purple hair framing her delicate face, before she tucked it back onto her ear. Richard watched as she tagged Vincent, causing him to chase after Kori in attempts to tag someone else. 

His sights were still watching Rachel, feeling himself smile, watching as she let out a high-pitched scream as she ran away from her fellow friends. She spotted him sitting on the grass, waving at him with her beautiful smile.

“You should play.” She said, calling him over. 

He shook his head, “No thanks, I rather sit here and watch.” Rachel walked over with a large smile on her face and sat down next to him. Richard felt his heart rate increase as she sat down next to him. “Shouldn’t you be playing?” He asked.

“It’s fine.” She replied, “They won’t miss me for that long. I need water anyway.” She reached over to her bag and pulled out her water bottle, sipping the cold liquid down her throat. “I like this, this was fun.”

“Yeah, it is.” He smiled, watching as she waved to them as well. She placed the water bottle back into her bag and inched closer to him, her legs crossed in front of her. “Rachel?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I think you’re beautiful.” He said softly, watching her indigo eyes widen and her cheeks blushing.

She shook her head in reply, trying to hide her smile. “I’m sure you say that to all the girls you encounter.” 

“I haven’t met that many girls,” Richard stated. “And I don’t. I don’t say it to all the girls I encounter.” Richard looked at her, watching as she pulled her gaze away from him. “I’m serious Rachel… I think you’re beautiful.” 

She bit her bottom lip, blinking a few times before looking at him. “You know how I told you about that wall?” He nodded, keeping his eyes on her. “I think it’s finally coming down.” She expressed. “I think…I’m finally where I want to be.” 

“I’m glad.” Richard smiled. “I’m glad that you got there.”

“Thank you.” She whispered to him, gently placing her head on his shoulder. 

“I didn’t do anything.” He chuckled back, careful not to move. “It was all you.”

“Without you, I wouldn’t have come this far. I wouldn’t have made such wonderful friends.” Rachel said. “I couldn’t have done it without you.” 

He shook his head gently, putting his arms behind him to help support his weight. “You don’t need to thank me, that’s what friends do.” 

She simply smiled, looking out as their other friends ran around on the grass, playing around and having fun. Both of them sat on the grass, tucked under each other's grasp, enjoying each other's company as the sun began to set. He smiled at her, feeling a tingly feeling in his stomach watching her be so comfortable with him. Richard watched as her indigo eyes would reflect the painted colour of the sun, and how her dimples would form as she smiled. 

_I love you._ He wanted to say. But he couldn’t. It was too soon. 

_One day_ , He thought. He would do it, he would tell her how he felt. 

[]

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? 
> 
> if there are any castle fans, i did borrow a line from (4x22) when Beckett and Castle were in the precinct.


End file.
